Taboo
by Kawaii-Makoto
Summary: When Alice is out hunting she runs into Jacob Black but they don't get into a fight. It is then that Alice realizes that, even though he's a werewolf, Jacob might not be so bad . . . Takes place shortly after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Ever since I finished reading New Moon it has bothered me that Bella and Edward have somewhat of a happy ending (for now) but Jacob is left in the forest to stare after Bella. I decided that Jacob needs someone to love who will love him back, while I could just write a fanfic about Bella and Jacob, I just couldn't pull Bella away from and Edward. I got to thinking about who I think would make an intriguing, not necessarily fitting, couple and Alice and Jacob's confrontation in Bella's house came to mind. I know werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies and they would probably kill each other but I thought I'd give it a try. This fanfic takes place a few days after New Moon's end and it is from Alice's P.O.V. With all that being said I hope you guys enjoy my attempt at a Alice/Jacob.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

Chapter 1:

I wanted to call Bella! I really wanted to call Bella! However, thanks to her "friend" Jacob, the werewolf, I couldn't. She was grounded from anything that was fun at all for, as her Dad put it, "the rest of her life". No phone, no music, no computer (except to email her mother), no books but school books and absolutely no Edward over to her house. It was all because of that werewolf. Edward had told me all about their conversation with Jacob in the woods and about the motorcycle. I couldn't believe anyone could stoop so low! Although, maybe I could believe a werewolf would do that.

Bella was heartbroken about it though, not so much being grounded as realizing that Jacob thought that it was impossible for them to be friends anymore. The day after "The Motorcycle Incident" Bella came to school in a terrible mood. I suspect that it was just that she would rather be angry than sad about her "loss". The next day she came to school looking very depressed but she is indeed better off without this werewolf. Still for some reason she insisted on trying to amend things with him. However, since she was grounded there was no possible way to get a hold of her werewolf friend unless he came to her.

I snapped the book that I was reading shut when I heard someone enter my room, I had read it at least a thousand times anyway, it was Jasper who almost noiselessly entered my room. I pulled myself to a sitting position on my leather sofa and waited for Jasper to take a seat next to me. When he did I rested my head on his hard shoulder. I looked up into his eyes.

"You're not thirsty are you?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." he replied. I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You should go hunting."

"No I don't need to."

"Is that so?" I closed my eyes and waited for a vision of what might happen if he chose this path. It wasn't too good. "Go hunting, Jasper." I wasn't asking. Jasper stood.

"If you think that's best."

"Take Edward with you." I urged.

"He's waiting outside Bella's house until nightfall. Ever since you had a vision of Victoria killing a hiker near here he has hardly ever been a mile away from Bella."

"Then take Emmet."

"Alright, he's probably just as thirsty as me." I stood up and quickly pressed my lips to his.

"Don't stay out too long."

"I won't." In a flash he was gone.

I worried about Jasper so much. He had such a hard time keeping his thirst under control. It wasn't getting any better either but he kept himself under control and he did the best that he could. That's all that I asked. Periodically I would have vision of him ripping into some poor unsuspecting human and I would immediately tell him to go hunting. Thinking about Jasper ripping into humans was making me a little thirsty. Maybe I should go out somewhere close by and get something to quench my thirst. Nothing big. Yes. Yes I would.

As soon as I stepped outside of the house I decided where I would go hunting. A small clearing in the forest about three miles away. Rabbits and other smaller animals were always abundant there. I broke out into a run and was there in almost no time.

I was just about to make a run for a small rabbit when I realized that something was coming at me at an incredible speed. I don't know why I didn't notice it before, I was probably too occupied worrying about Jasper, but just as I was about to react a hard body slammed into me.

I took a step back and stopped myself from falling. I turned around to see the last thing I wanted to see. Bright red hair and a vicious face. Victoria. She looked me over, slowly. I felt violated.

"Oh, it's just the small one of the clan. Hardly bigger than a pixie." I glared at her. "It shouldn't be that hard to dispose of you." I felt myself growl. I threw myself at her and I barely missed as she jumped out of the way. "To slow." she taunted. I felt my self begin to growl again. She just smirked, held out her hand and pulled her index finger toward her palm, egging me on. It worked. Once again I lunged at her and missed.

"Damn it!" I screamed. Victoria was manically laughing behind me. All of a sudden her laughing stopped. I heard her sniff the air. I turned around. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust. I smelled it too. "Werewolves!" before I could could try to attack Victoria again I could see the werewolves coming up behind her. Immediately I jumped up into a tree.

Victoria made a run for it as the wolves chased her. They chased her out of the clearing and even further until I could see them no more. I smiled in triumph. Even if it was the werewolves that chased her away she wasn't bothering me now. Of course that triumph was washed away with worry in about half a second.

"Bella will be alright as long as Edward is with her." I whispered.

"Who's there!" I heard someone call from below. I jumped out of the tree and landed firmly on my feet. There smack in the middle of the clearing was a naked russet skinned boy. He was visibly embarrassed by his situation and I think I was a little embarrassed to but I didn't let it show. I stood my ground and folded my arms across my chest. I obviously had the upper hand against my enemy at the moment. Clothes was better than no clothes. At least until he turned back into a werewolf. I assumed he wasn't wearing any clothes because he had just turned back into a human.

"Jacob Black."

"Bloodsucker!" He tried to sound fierce but he was just a little too overcome with embarrassment.

"My name is Alice!" In any other situation I would have been growling at him and glaring but not in this situation. He just looked so . . . vulnerable. I just smirked slightly. I couldn't help it. I tried very hard to keep my eyes above his waist. I broke the silence:

"Why aren't you with your pack, chasing Victoria?"

"I-I'm supposed to tell B-bella that Victoria is close b-by again." he stammered. I snickered. "What!?"

"I don't think Bella would appreciate you coming to her house with no clothes on. Plus her father would kill you, if Edward didn't get to you first!" Underneath his russet skin I could see him turning even redder.

"I was going to put some clothes on!" he growled.

"You should. Maybe they would cover that horrible werewolf smell!"

"Shut-up! You're the one who smells! It's too sweet, sickly sweet! It's disgusting." he retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Only a werewolf would think something smelled too sweet! Filthy things." The werewolf boy took a few steps toward me. Apparently he had forgotten how completely naked he was.

"You and your family are the filthy ones." he said the word family as though he thought the idea of vampires having a family was preposterous. I saw shudders rolling down his arms. He took a few more steps toward me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. More shudders rolled down his arms and back. I slammed my hands into his chest, I meant to push him away, but the second I touched him I stopped moving completely. He noticed my lack of movement and he looked down at me. The shudders had stopped rolling down his back and his arms.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're . . . You're so warm." I whispered.

"So! I always am."

"And I'm always so cold." Not that it bothered me that I was always so cold. I never even noticed unless a human told me.

"So." his tone was softer now.

"I just never new someone could be so warm." I had never touched a werewolf in their human form before. He must have been as hot as 109 degrees. Without thinking I traced my fingers across his warm chest. I saw goose bumps where my fingers had been. I smiled when I saw them appear. I did it again, slower this time. I looked up to see the werewolf boy had his head tilted back and his eyelids had drifted closed. Was he enjoying this? I was . . . I traced my fingers across his chest again but I was careless and my nail broke his skin. I heard him gasp and he immediately took a step back as did I.

"I'm s-" I began but then I stopped. Why should I apologize to a werewolf.

"You just tried to kill me you bloodsucker!" He accused.

"No!" I glared at him.

"I have to go see Bella!" He growled.

"No!" I yelled in spite of myself.

"Why?"

"Edward is watching her. She'll be safe with him."

"I don't trust him. I have to make sure Bella is protected." I don't know why but I thought I felt a pang of jealousy when he said that.

"Fine!" I screamed. "But when you come to Bella's window naked you're going to be in trouble!" he looked down at himself and once again began to blush. He glanced at me once before he ran out of the clearing as quickly as his legs could carry him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I went back to the house after sinking my teeth into a rabbit. When I got back Jasper and Emmet were still out hunting. I was glad for that. I actually did feel a little guilty about the little incident with Jacob Black. I didn't feel right thinking about being so close to Jasper after that. At least right now. Maybe I would finish my book for now.

I went to my room and I tried to read but I felt very disconnected. My thoughts kept on drifting back to Jacob Black. His dark hair, his toned muscles, his smooth skin, his _warm_ skin, his- No! Stop right there. This is bad, bad, bad. All of a sudden I felt like I _did_ need to see Jasper. If I just saw him again I would forget about Jacob Black. He would be back soon so I made my way to his room and sat myself down on his beanbag chair. Soon enough Jasper walked into his room. His eyes were a pleasant shade of butterscotch. He smiled when he saw me. More guilt rose within me.

"Better now?" he asked pointing at his eyes to show that they were no longer black. I pulled him down to sit on the chair with me and I snuggled close to his chest.

"Yes." I whispered. He seemed pleasantly surprised by my closeness. Jasper placed his hand on my arm. I gasped.

"What?"

"You're cold . . . " Jasper cocked his head to the side.

"Alice, I'm always cold. Don't tell me you're just noticing now."

"I just . . . well . . . oh nothing!" I was at a loss for words. Jasper laughed at me.

"You're acting a little strange." he rested his chin on the top of my head and half a second later he pulled away. "You smell odd."

"What are you-" he smelled Jacob! "What are you talking about?" I tried to sound innocent and I actually succeeded.

"Well you sort of smell like-" I stood up as quickly as I could, ripping myself out of Jasper's arms.

"It's nothing, nothing at all!" I said sounding a little hysterical. Jasper stood up from the beanbag chair, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back down so I was sitting on his lap.

"Shhhh" he whispered while smoothing my hair with one hand and rubbing my arm with the other. "I'm sorry, just calm down." I immediately relaxed and melted into him. He had that effect.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's OK." he reassured me. "You've got to go school now." I looked over at the clock and saw that it indeed was but I didn't want to leave Jasper's arms. I had just gotten comfortable. "Alice did you hear me?" I nodded. "Then why aren't you going?" he asked. I just giggled, he began to laugh with me. "Come on, you need to go to school."

"OK" I jumped up, kissed Jasper goodbye and rushed out the door.

For the next few days I didn't even think about Jacob Black and of course I didn't see him. Edward was on edge because I saw Victoria and he wanted to know every detail of what happened with her in the woods. He asked me if I saw anything that would help. I didn't see much. Just Victoria alone in the woods.

While driving to school on wednesday with Bella and Edward I was suddenly jerked forward until my safety belt locked into place, stopping me from hitting my head on the seat in front of me.

"Edward what-" I began but I quieted when I saw why he had stopped so suddenly. Jacob Black was walking at the side of the road in the direction of Forks High School.

"Why is he here?" Bella asked

"He's thinking about _you_ Bella." said Edward "He's going to the school to see you."

"He's going to see me!" Bella seemed overjoyed. "I'm going to talk to him now!"

"Not now Bella." warned Edward. "He's still thinking of what he's going to say to you. We don't want to catch him off guard."

"OK" Bella wasn't very good at hiding her disappointment.

Of course as soon as I saw Jacob I thought back to that night in the woods. I tried as hard as I could to suppress the thoughts but it was getting hard to do. I didn't want Edward to hear what I was thinking so I quickly muttered:

"I'm walking the rest of the way." and I hopped out of the car. I tried my hardest to think: "I just feel like walking! I just feel like walking!" so Edward wouldn't know that anything weird was going on. He threw a curious glance in my direction and then drove on. I waited for him to drive out of sight before I turned my attention to the boy walking on the side of the road. I was certain that he knew I was there. He was walking with his fists clenched and his posture was unnaturally stiff. I sped up, still staying just a few feet behind him. Suddenly he whirled around to glare at me.

"WHY are you following me? Can't you leave me alone?" he seethed, shudders rippled down his arms and back.

"I didn't want Edward to know what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" the shuddering lessened.

"You." I took a step forward. I'm not sure why. Maybe I just wanted to get closer to the heat he was radiating.

"Well don't." Jacob took a step back but I couldn't help but notice that the shudders running down his arms had almost come to a complete stop.

"Why not?" I asked taking a step forward again.

"You're a vampire." he took another step back.

"There must be another reason." I took yet another step forward and he immediately took a step back. "You know if we keep walking like this we won't even make it to school before the day ends."

"How did you know I was going to the high school? Have you been spying?"

"Edward can read thoughts remember? He just drove by in that Volvo."

"I don't like that he can read my thoughts." Jacob began walking again and so did I. I was still a few steps behind him.

"Why aren't you turning into a wolf and ripping me to shreds?" I asked sounding very straight forward. Jacob's step faltered for a second but he kept on walking. He looked reluctant to say anything and after a minute of walking in silence I thought he wasn't going to but slowly, enunciating every word, he said:

"You make me nervous." I grinned. That was the idea."But not in the same way other vampires do."

"I can't imagine why." I grinned even wider thinking back to the night in the forest. I ran to his side closing the distance between us and then just to make him nervous, and maybe also to feel his warm skin, I placed my hand on his bare arm just below where his t-shirt sleeve stopped. Of course he immediately jerked away.

"Don't touch me. It gives me goose bumps." he rubbed his arm where I had touched it.

"Why are you going to Forks High school all of a sudden?"

"I don't know _why_ I'm telling _you_ but it's to keep Bella safe. The red haired blood sucker-"

"Victoria" I chimed in.

"Victoria, what ever, is coming closer and closer to forks all the time and I want to be closer to Bella until Victoria is killed."

"That's what Edward and I are for."

"I don't trust you."

"Well_ I _don't trust_ you_!" I retorted. "Maybe we'll just have to keep an eye on each other as well as Bella." Jacob stopped walking.

"We're here." I had been so absorbed in our conversation that I didn't even notice that we were now across the street from the school parking lot.

"Don't be late to your classes, werewolf. Remember I'll be watching you."

I headed for my first class and made it into my seat with seconds to spare. Bella gave me an anxious look, it was obvious she really wanted to see Jacob. I gave her a reassuring smile and twisted around in my seat to look at Edward. He looked irritated. He must be hearing Jacob's thoughts of Bella. I felt a little twinge of jealousy. I don't know why though. I was thankful that Edward was focusing on Jacobs thoughts so much because if he wasn't he would hear that _I _was thinking of Jacob.

First period went by quickly, as it always did, and when the bell rang Bella ambushed me.

"When you were walking to school did you talk to Jacob?" she asked.

"Yes." she looked surprised.

"What did he say?"

"He's going to protect you." the words came out sounding a little more bitter than I wanted to. Edward put his arm around Bella's waist and began steering her toward the door.

"I'm the one who protects Bella." he hissed.

"Jacob just wants to help."

"Bella, it won't help if you make him mad and he turns you into a werewolf and kills you!"

"He won't." but Bella sounded a little unsure of herself.

We walked to home economics in silence. Edward was one of three boys in that class but as I walked into the classroom I saw that he would now be one of four boys in this class. At the front of the class, talking to the teacher, was Jacob. I glanced at Edward to see that he tightened his grip around Bella who's face was the picture of delight. We sat down at our table, which was a small and round and fit about four people, all three of us silent.

When the bell rang the teacher asked asked if anyone in the class only had three people at their table, usually a group had four students, and to Bella's great delight it was only us three at the table. Jacob made his way to our table and took a seat between Bella and me. I heard Edward mutter:

"How convenient that we only had three in our group."

The teacher began her lesson. Today we were going to begin knitting a scarf. The image of Jacob holding to knitting needles in those enormous hands was of his hilarious. Apparently Edward was listening to my thoughts because I heard a low chuckle escape from his lips when I thought that.

When the teacher finished her explanation she handed out the appropriate supplies and went back to her desk to read her romance novel, leaving us to knit a scarf for forty minutes, giving us plenty of time to talk. Bella angled her chair towards Jacob and asked him:

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Jacob said nothing but he just smiled at her he looked very content. With his left hand he reached across and took Bella's hands in his.

"Jacob?" Bella's voice wavered a little.

"Bella, I'm here to protect you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to!" insisted Jacob.

"You know, I'm grounded for the rest of my life because of you!" Bella inserted air quotes around "the rest of my life"

"Yeah," said Jacob sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that. I thought I was-"

"Keeping you away from me." inserted Edward. Jacob threw Edward a dirty look and continued:

"I thought I was doing you a favor."

"I know I know. Talk to me before you do me anymore _favors_."

I saw Edward grab his knitting needles and yarn and begin to knit at high speed. I quickly reached over and placed my hands on top of his.

"Hey, calm down. Remember most humans can't knit at the speed of light." I whispered. Edward nodded and slowed down a little.

Bella and Jacob talked animatedly while Edward and I sat and knitted but eventually the teacher saw Bella and Jacob talking and not working so she made her way over to them and told them to get to work.

Jacob looked down at the yarn in front of him. He grabbed the knitting needles, which looked tiny in his hands, and held them like chop sticks.

"Uhhhh Bells, how do I ummm . . . How?"

"I don't know, Jake." Edward was immediately behind Bella, instructing her on how to knit. Jacob tried to follow Edwards instructions but Bella was now angled away from him and Edward was talking very quietly so I scooted my chair closer to Jacob and said:

"Let me help you."

"No no no." resisted Jacob but I ignored him.

"Make a slip knot on the top of the needle." I handed him the yarn and he made clumsy knot around the needle. I put one needle in his left hand and one needle in his right hand. Whenever I touched him he shivered a little. Sometimes I touched him a little more than necessary just to make him shiver. He was still very warm. In no time we were done with the first row.

"See it's not that hard!"

Jacob mumbled a reluctant thank you.

"You're welcome!"

Who would have ever thought that I would be helping a _werewolf _do anything at all. I don't know what it was about Jacob. I know he was born to kill me and my kind but right now he just seemed so . . . so . . . harmless. Holding the knitting needles with his large, clumsy hands and concentrating so hard on something that seemed so trivial. I had a sudden urge to wrap my arms around him but I resisted reminding myself that he wouldn't look so cuddly as a werewolf. I'm sure I was just having a momentary lapse in judgment.

My train of thought was disrupted by the bell, signaling the end of second period.

I wrapped my now finished scarf around my neck and stood up. My next class was drama. Of course we all know that Bella would rather die than be in a drama class, stand up in front of people and perform a scene? Never! So Edward and Bella walked out the door with me behind them, they were headed to English 12. I said my goodbyes to them and made my way to drama class.

I noticed that Jacob was walking behind me staring at his map of the school. I slowed down a bit and began to walk next to him.

"Lookin' for something?" I asked.

"I don't need your help."

"Oh come on. This would be so easy if you just let me help you."

"You know what? I found it." said Jacob stopping in front of the door to the drama room.

"Hey! This is _my_ next class." I grinned. "We'll go in together!" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to be seen with a vampire." he snorted. I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shush! Just come on, OK." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the drama room. As soon as we got in he pulled his hand away to go talk to the teacher. I cracked a smile and whispered:

"I think he likes me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Of course the seat next to me was the only empty one in the class. People were afraid of me so they usually tried as hard as they could to leave the seats next to me empty, which was convenient for me because that meant that Jacob had to sit next to me. I grinned at him as he took a seat at the desk in front of me.

"Now that our comedic scenes are all through with" began the drama teacher, who doubled as the 9th, 10th and 11th grade English teacher, "we will now begin with our dramatic scenes."The drama teacher held up a stack of papers. "I have a few specific scenes picked out. All you need to do is pick a scene and a partner. Let me warn you, there is a scene with a kiss in it. Is anyone brave enough to do it?"

I looked around the classroom to see all the boys sinking down into their seats, trying to become less visible and the girls either looked excited, confused or embarrassed. Jacob was sinking down in his seat, covering his face with his hands. I smiled and raised my hand.

"Jacob and I would like to do the scene."

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at me then at Jacob. I just kept on smiling. Jacob however looked horrified. Apparently he was so horrified that he could not speak therefore he couldn't find the words to protest. The teacher turned to Jacob and asked:

" Do you have any objections?" Jacob said nothing. "Alright then. Here you go." The teacher handed me two copies of the script. "The rest of you partner up and when you're ready come talk to me about what scene you would like to do." The teacher sat down at her desk and I made my way over to Jacob as every one else went to find partners.

Jacob glared at me.

"I'm not kissing you." he seethed.

"Oh come on Jacob. Just pretend that I'm Bella." Jacob's glare deepened. Honestly, I wasn't sure if either Jacob or I could bear to have physical contact for the amount of time this scene demanded. He would probably turn into a werewolf and I would start to hiss but it was just too tempting to raise my hand. "Here just read through the scene with me." I handed Jacob the paper and I took a moment to look at it myself. It was from "Wuthering Heights" one of my favorite books. The scene was pretty corny. I began to read:

_"Do you remember how we pictured heaven?" _Jacob began to read, he sounded rather unenthusiastic

_" I remember how you pictured it." _I rolled my eyes at his lack of vigor and continued on:

_"Mm, how did you picture it?"_ **I** actually put feeling into my lines.

_"With you." _Again he sounded just as emotionless as before.

_"Whenever and wherever you spent time with me." _

_"I l-"_ Jacob started laughing.

"What?" I asked, sounding a little haughty.

"This is just so cheesy." He said between uproarious laughs. I raised my eyebrows and tried not to laugh.

"Ok, so maybe you're right. It_ is_ a bit cheesy but at the time it was written it was not so treat it like that."

"Fine!" Jacob continued reading . . . I didn't expect much from him in terms of acting ability but he wasn't even trying, which was a shame because in a lot of ways he was just like the character he was reading, Heathcliff. He was a big strong, brute who sometimes turned into a monster with little warning or provocation, you'd fall in love with him and not even know why. He was definitely like Heathcliff. I was convinced that if he just tried he would do a good job, he just needed a little motivation.

I scooted my chair closer to Jacob. He looked uneasy.

"You're not acting like you _want_ me." I whispered in his ear just as he finished reading one of his lines.

"What?"

"Heathcliff wants Catherine and your not acting like you _want_ me." I purred as I sat on his lap, encircling my arms around his neck. He was so comfortably warm. I saw him gulp and, if it was at all possible, I think he became a little hotter.

"Well i-it's hard fo-for ummm me to . . . uhhh . . ." he was stammering.

"Cat got your tongue?" I used the smile that I use when I want to look innocent.

"I was- I was saying that ummm it's hard for me to uhhh act like I w-want you." Still stammering.

"Really?" I asked, running my finger down his arm. Goose bumps appeared again. I grinned, I loved it when that happened.

"Yeah . . ." He gasped. He was avoiding my gaze.

"Oh well that's a shame." I placed a finger under his chin to turn his head to look in my direction. "We'll just have to work on that." I rested my head on his chest. I never thought I could bear to ever touch a werewolf at all but look at me now. I'm draped _across_ one. How odd, not that I disliked it.

Just as I was about to make myself even more comfortable the bell rang, with me _on_ him, Jacob stood up. If a were a human I would have fallen to the floor but being me I caught myself before I fell.

"Thanks." grumbled sarcastically.

Jacob shot out of the room as fast as he could. I assumed he would have the same class as Bella had next: Gym, he was "watching over her" after all. Well I had that class too. I began to walk over to the gym.

It dawned on me that that I smelled like a werewolf and Edward _would_ notice. Maybe I would skip gym for the day . . . No, I didn't want to do that. I just need an excuse to use the showers. That would help a little.

When I got to the gym I went to go talk to the teacher. I feigned illness as I walked over to him. I put one hand on my stomach and the other on my forehead.

"What's wrong?" asked the teacher.

"I don't feel well."

"I can see that." said the teacher. I smiled inwardly, I was a brilliant actor.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, no. I just think I would feel better if I took a show and then sat out of class for the rest of the period. Is that ok?

"Of course it is. You go right ahead."

"Thank you." I groaned as I walked towards the girls locker room. I was in the shower for quite a while, I knew that a long shower wouldn't get rid of that much of the werewolf smell but it would help some. When I got out of the showers I got dressed, brushed my hair out and went to go sit on the bleacher in the gym and watch the class play volley ball.

As I sat down Edward looked at me questioningly. I just thought: I don't feel well. Edward raised an eyebrow. I heaved a dramatic sigh and placed the back of my hand on my forehead. Edward smiled and rolled his eyes.

I spotted Jacob on the left side of the volley ball net, standing next to Bella. Again, I felt a little jealous as I watched him never take his eyes off Bella. When the ball would fly her way and she would flinch, in a flash he was there to hit it before it even got close to Bella.

Edward looked a little unsettled by Jacob's protectiveness as well. He always directed the ball toward Jacob, probably to see if he would ever miss it. He never did. For about two minutes the ball just went back and forth between Jacob and Edward, both of them trying to make the other one lose. The only thing that stopped them was the teacher blowing the whistle signaling that it was time to go get changed.

Both Edward and Jacob were finished changing before Bella. Edward went to sit in one corner of the gym and Jacob sat in the opposite corner, both waiting for the Bella to emerge from the locker room. When she did come out of the locker room she took a look at Edward sitting in one corner and Jacob sitting in the other. She looked deeply confused but then she spotted me and quickly made her way over to me.

"Those boys, they expect me to choose." Bella sounded just a little annoyed. "It's not like Edward to be so . . . so . . ."

"Petty." I chimed in.

"Yeah."

The Bell rang. Lunchtime. Edward and Jacob both made their way over to Bella. Edward gave me a look and questioned:

"Petty?" I gave him a cheesy smile and skipped off to the lunch room.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** This chapter was a little short. Originally it was part of another chapter but I realized how long it had been since I posted chapter 2 so I decided to post this just to show that I'm still alive. More will be coming very soon! (By very soon I mean a week or two) Incase anyone was wondering "Wuthering Heights" (the book that Alice and Jacob were reading a scene from) was written by Emily Bronte in 1847. It's an awesome book and a wonderful play, a little depressing and little hard to understand at times but it's a powerful story. Anyway, please review! I always appreciate a review be it positive or negative.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I know I said the next chapter would come about two weeks after the previous one but it was brought to my attention that my portrayal of Jacob's character was a little off so I took time to read New Moon again, just to get a better grasp of his character. Thank you for the reviews, your suggestions really do help!

Chapter 4:

I skipped over to Bella, who was making her way through the semi-crowded hall. She kept on looking over her shoulder at Jacob and Edward, both of them trailing a safe distance behind us.

"Boys . . ." Bella sighed. "They really expect me to choose."

"Well Bella," I began my lecture of the age old truth: "vampires and werewolves are natural born enemies. They're not meant to get along." I mentally winced. How ironic that I was saying this. Wasn't I the one who couldn't stop thinking about Jacob even though I was a vampire and he was a werewolf. Of course I felt guilty about not being able to get my mind off of him, not just because of Jasper but because he was in fact a werewolf and being in love with him is not possible. It was taboo! It was just _not_ accepted. "Bella, just don't expect them to get a long."

"There just has to be someway a vampire and a werewolf can get a long!" exasperated Bella.

"Well when you figure it out, tell me."

I was ever so slightly pushed aside as Jacob took a his place next to Bella. Edward had already wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. I rolled my eyes, here I was forgotten . . . again.

When we arrived at the lunchroom Bella tore herself away from Edward to show Jacob how to buy something at the lunch counter leaving Edward and I to sit by ourselves. Two bitter vampires was never a good thing.

"Stop looking so upset, Edward. Bella loves you and you know that! She's just friends with Jacob."

"Well that's not what _he's_ thinking." mumbled Edward. "He'd like to be a lot more than friends and besides when do you care so much about a werewolf?" I had the urge to just get up and walk away but I resisted. He was just in a bad mood, everyone was, and he didn't normally act like this plus he had a lot of extra stress because of Victoria.

"Edward, please. I . . . I don't care. I just don't want you to upset Bella." I whispered. I could see that I hit a nerve. Edward lowered his head ever so slightly and his anger even subsided a little. Before he could say anything Bella and Jacob returned. Jacob was carrying a whole pizza. Bella took one piece and Jacob proceeded to scarf down the rest. Bella laughed and told him to slow down. He complied for about ten seconds. As Jacob finished he looked at Bella and said:

"I'm still hungry."

"I think that's enough for now." Bella said through giggles. "I think even more people would stare at us if you did."

I don't think that was possible. Everyone in that tiny lunchroom was staring at us. I'm sure that none of them had ever seen anyone devour all but one piece of a pizza in two minutes. Bella was still working on her one piece of pizza and without Jacob loudly wolfing down his pizza, the awkward silence was painfully obvious. Bella struck a conversation with Jacob. She sounded a little uneasy.

As I sat there trying not to look at Jacob I couldn't help but think of him. Things like:

"_Why does he keep looking at Bella. Why doesn't he look at me?_" When I thought that Edward gave me a confused look. I shook my head, trying to free my self of those thoughts. The next thought I had was:

" _I wonder if Jacob is always so warm._" I surprised myself when I thought this. Apparently not as surprised as Edward. I saw his eyes widen. I shoved my face into my palms. Why was I thinking this? Was I trying to get a lecture from Edward? I was just going to stop thinking all together but when I made eye contact with Jacob I lost control of my thoughts yet again.

"_If I could just touch Jacob again maybe I could kiss him this time._" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stand up, his chair toppled over, and in a very low tone he whispered:

"Alice. I need to talk to you." He sounded so in control yet I knew he could lose control at any moment. Jacob and Bella's conversation stopped.

I shook my head. That just made him angrier. By this time everyone's attention had turned to our table, yet again. Everyone was whispering and pointing, I could tell that Bella was about to die from embarrassment, if she wasn't she probably would have said something.

"Alice, just come with me and things won't . . . get worse." Edward seethed. I did _not_ want to leave the safety that this room presented but I could tell that Bella was going to wither up and die if everyone kept staring at us so, for Bella's sake, I slowly walked out of the lunch room, Edward following behind me. We ended up in the parking lot. He walked over to the car and ripped the door open.

"Get in." He ordered.

"No." I growled. "You can't make me."

"Alice." was all he said.

"Edward, you just need to calm down." I urged.

"What on earth have you been doing with that werewolf?" Edward snapped.

"It's not what you think." I protested glaring straight back at him. "I just ran into him one night and ever since then I just- I don't know. I just get jealous when I see him staring at Bella and not me. I like to be around him. He's so warm."

"What?" Edward asked. His eyes widened. "You aren't in love with him are you?"

"No! It's just that he's so. . . Edward, we're so cold." I said holding my hand out. "Cold things have no life. Corpses are cold." I saw Edward's eyes soften.

"Alice, that's what we are. We're not alive." He murmured.

"I know but Jacob is so warm. It's almost like his warmth makes of for my . . . my lack of it! Don't you understand." It almost seemed like he did. I know he was constantly thinking about his own "lack of warmth" so to speak but as quickly as the understanding came, it went.

"How could you do that to Jasper? He loves you." I winced.

"I didn't _do_ anything to him. I just thought about it." I muttered.

"Thoughts lead to actions. You don't seem to understand it." he sounded disappointed.

"You can't tell me what to think, Edward!" I cried.

"It's for your own good."

"My ow-" I was cut off as I heard Bella calling Edward's name. I turned around to see Bella running towards us. Jacob behind her.

"Edward! What's wrong?" She ran to Edward's side. Jacob stood, aloof, a few feet away from our little "gathering". Edward glared daggers at Jacob. I saw him take a step in Jacob's direction.

"Don't do it." I warned him. He knew what I was talking about and he stopped but I think it was more for Bella's benefit.

"Don't do what?" asked Bella. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"You don't wanna know." I told Bella.

"Maybe you should talk to Jasper."said Edward."Tell him you've found something _better_."

I knew Edward was bitter because he was such good friends with Jasper and to not defend him would be like betraying him but I hadn't deserted Jasper. Lately, every time he entered my mind, I hurt. I knew I was betraying him, thinking about Jacob like I did but all of a sudden all I wanted to do was go talk to Jasper. I glanced in Jacob's direction. He was staring at Bella.

"Fine!" I screamed. "I will go talk to him but . . . not about that." I assured him. I held out my hand, indicating that I wanted the keys to the car. He sighed, reached his hand into his pocket and threw the keys to me, actually it was more _at _me. Without another word I hopped into the car and sped out of the parking lot.

As I drove I began to feel dizzy and my breaths started coming in quick gasps. I could've just stopped breathing but I didn't think of that. I think I almost swerved off the road a few times. I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

When I reached the house Esma greeted me with concern but I just ran past her. I felt guilty but I had to get to Jasper.

I was standing in front of his door with my hand on the knob. Now if I could just find the strength to open the door and go see him but before I could open it the knob slowly turned and the door opened. I was face to face with Jasper. He saw the look on my face and gathered me up in his arms. He picked me up and carried me over to the beanbag chair in his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to calm me. I wailed loudly into his chest so he just held me tighter, apparently he was trying even harder to calm me down. He smoothed my hair and whispered soft, reassuring words in my ear but his calming effect didn't work on me.

"You know that I love your right?" I whimpered.

"I've never doubted it for a moment. You know that I love you. That's something that will never change."

I wailed louder when I heard that.

"Jasper!" I cried clinging to his shirt. Jasper brushed the hair out of my face to show me that I had his attention. "Don't let me leave!"

"Why?" Jasper asked, sounding curious and concerned at the same time.

"Because if you do then I'll hurt you."

"You would never do that to me and you know that. I don't know what happened but you're delusional."

"Plea-" He silenced me the best way he could. He placed his lips on mine. It started as a soft kiss but when I crushed myself to him he responded in kind. His hands ran through my hair. I placed my arms around his neck and against his lips I mumbled:

"Jac-" I stopped myself before I finished that word. I was still thinking about Jacob! I pulled myself away from Jasper. I knew what the problem was! I knew what was wrong with me. At this realization I stood up and smiled.

"Jasper. I need to go."

"What happened to hurting me?" Jasper asked me, with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"You've . . . quenched my fears."

"Glad to hear it." I ran for the door and the next thing I knew I was driving back to the school to find Jacob. I knew why Jacob was always on my mind. It was just a physical attraction. It would subside soon enough. The more time I spent around him the less I would be affected by him.

I pulled into the school parking lot just as the bell signaling the end of the school day rang. I smiled as I saw Bella, Edward and Jacob approaching. Edward gave me a skeptical look when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I talked to Jasper."

"And?"

"And everything is fine. I figured out what was wrong." I flashed a smile at Edward. "I see a problem," I glanced at Jacob "and I fix it."

"So why are you here now?" he asked.

"I needed to return the car to you." I threw the keys to him. "You can drive Bella home."

"Well then, get in." said Edward.

"No, I think I'll just walk home. Too much driving." I grinned at him.

"Ok." Edward opened the door for Bella to get into the car.

"You sure?" asked Bella through her open window.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, bye Alice! Bye, Jacob!" Jacob and I waved at the car until it was out of sight. I turned to Jacob.

"You walkin' home?'

"Yeah." He began walking on the side of the road in the direction of the reservation.

"It's a long way to the reservation. Don't you have a car?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's busted." he frowned deeply.

"Well that's just too bad. Let me walk home with you." I grinned at him.

"You can't go on the reservation." he stated.

"So I'll walk to the reservation with you." I sped up so I was walking next to him.

"Whatever."

I was convinced that if I spent extra time with him my attraction would subside earlier. So there I was walking with him, the whole time I edged closer and closer to him. After about ten minutes of me being uncomfortably (at least for him) close to him he stopped and turned to glare at me.

"Why do you keep touching me?" demanded Jacob.

"I like it." I answered plainly.

"You- you WHAT!"

"I figure the more I'm around you the quicker the urge to be around you will go away." Jacob gave me a look, it was an intrigued look.

"Really? You mean if I just touch you" Jacob brushed his hand against my arm."you'll go away quicker."

"I guess that's my point. The more contact we have the less of a thrill it will be. You see?" I was being awfully calm about this, so was he. How strange.

Jacob bit his lip and looked to his left, then to his right, as if to see if anyone was around, of course no one was. No one ever took this road. He then turned to me.

"Go ahead." This time it was my turn to be surprised.

"What?"

"If you'll go away quicker" said Jacob "then you can uhhh touch me." He had a hard time getting those last two words out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" I asked, it seemed a little too good to be true but I guess he saw it the same way I did. Get rid of your problems quick instead of dragging them out.

"Yes." the word came out in a raspy voice.

"So I could just" I began reaching up for his face "do this." My cold hand touched his hot face. He closed his eyes. I think he was enjoying it. I pulled his face down so it was level with mine, which was quite a ways, and I traced my finger around his lips. Even with him almost half bent over I still had to raise myself on the tips of my toes to kiss him. It was the oddest sensation. I knew that I was doing something that was wrong but I just didn't want to stop, I wasn't sure if I could.

The next thing I knew Jacob was lifting me up in his arms. It was effortless for him. I pulled away to look at him.

"Why di-"

"I was uncomfortable like that." he muttered. I looked him straight in the eyes and sighed.

"Put me down." I grumbled.

"What?"

"You don't want do this. It's not right for me to" It took me a second to get the words out "force myself on you." Jacob set me down.

"Actually, strangely enough, that's not it." he admitted a little sheepishly.

"What is it then?"

"Uhhh You said you were only attracted to my ummm bo. . . you know. Not me, just my-"

"Body."

"Yeah."

"It started out that way but now I just don't know." I bit my lip. I was so sure. I thought I had this problem all figured out but the fact that I could stop kissing him of my own free will meant something. I loved Jasper but I had just figured out that I was more than just physically attracted to Jacob. This was a real problem.

Without warning one of my visions came to me. It was frightening. A giant black werewolf and Jasper were rolling around on the ground of a muddy forest. They were both bloodied and bruised. I hoped this one didn't come true.


End file.
